


身为地下爱豆真的会有人气吗？

by papurako



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papurako/pseuds/papurako
Summary: 一位新晋地下爱豆与他的奇闻逸事
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki
Kudos: 7





	身为地下爱豆真的会有人气吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 雷文大赏 自由心证 你说得都对

作为一个地下偶像，今井翼的人气并没有想象中那么低。至少握手会的时候总是有熟悉的面孔出现的。

part1 情趣用品推销员x地下爱豆

（一）祝你生日快乐

第一次是金发男人，那个在自己的表演结束后，隔着握手线小心翼翼问：“我可以和你握个手吗？”的金发男人。  
男人实在帅，今井翼好歹是在地下爱豆圈摸爬滚打有几年了，审美可不低，高着呢。他仔细打量过的，虽然头上一顶土土的毛线帽，还带了一副超丑的黑框眼镜，但是框不住的金色碎发和眼睛下面两颗泪痣又闪又吸人，目光死死黏在今井翼身上。他表演完累得很啊，汗都没擦，空调吹着才觉得凉快点了，硬被盯得浑身冒虚汗。  
“好的呀，谢谢支持～>3<”  
金发男人成功被营业中的地下爱豆戳中爱心，脸唰唰就红了。埋下头羞的很，根本不敢看今井翼正脸。  
“啊……我我我、我会继续支持小翼的！小翼要加油！我永远是你的担！”  
这么帅的男人这么容易害羞，那确实不适合出道。以后出道拍多拉马，那岂不是拍吻戏要被调戏个够哦。今井翼捂着嘴巴，凑过去一点，正巧现在已经是尾声了，周围的人走的走散的散，地下偶像不存在被镜头攻击。  
于是他小声说：“喂，你过来点。”  
那男人还晕乎乎凑过来。  
今井翼一把吧唧过去。  
“我宣布今天就是你的生日，祝你生日快乐哦～”  
“！！！”  
今井翼好久没笑的这么开心了。他从来没见过脸皮这么薄的男人，落荒而逃的样子像只突然被踩了尾巴的大狗狗。

“翼，明天记得要准时过来哦。”  
“唔嗯。”  
嘴里叼着小棒棒糖，今井翼坐在自己的小凳子上翘起二郎腿，动手脱下闪亮亮的红色演出服。他还涂了口红，边吃棒棒糖边脱衣服，口红说不定会蹭在衣服上，谁知道呢，反正会洗，今井翼漫不经心地想。换上自己的小针织帽和大大的条纹毛衣，提着大背包走出休息室。  
他妆早就卸完了，只要带了眼镜，没人能认得出的他是那个刚在台上扭腰扭得妈都不认识的地下偶像。

（二）出门记得看黄历

有时候人霉了是真的会霉到家，这个道理今井翼在初一第一次跟同班女生告白，穿着短袖站在天台上，被哗啦哗啦突如其来的大风刮得嘴巴发青，话都说不清楚的时候就知道了。  
台风天气说变就变，他那天还淋了雨，瘦瘦小小的，回家的时候大帆布包湿透了，像只从垃圾桶里捡回来的猫。结果第二天上学，被班里的女孩子们笑了好久，不过她们还是好心，一人给今井翼送包纸巾：“今井君，以后告白之前记得要看看天气呀。”  
从此以后，今井翼每次出门都会象征性的看一眼黄历，确保自己今天出门没犯冲。  
他自认运气不差，也觉得自己每次准备做的都很充足，结果，高中升大学的时候考国文打瞌睡，口水喇子流的卷子上到处都是，今井翼人都傻了，当下断定自己书没得读了，考完丧着张脸回家就跑到海边去吹风，1月份的海风呼啦呼啦的，今井翼脸都被吹变形了，才听到自己的姐姐在后面说：“今井翼你别掉海里去了啊，看完鱼早点回来吃饭。”  
不过万幸，他最后勉勉强强被东京一个还算不错的私立大学录取了。虽然不是隔壁的中居学长升上东大啊什么的，但至少有书读，今井翼还是开心。  
后来毕业之后要找工作了，今井翼就在想自己能干点什么。他白天出门前看了专门买的老黄历，说今天有贵人相助，于是跑到校门口坐了老半天，太阳都下山了屁都没放。垂头丧气要回家的时候，走在路上却被一个带着墨镜的老头叫住。  
“喂你，要不要出道。”  
今井翼当下就点了头，眼睛布灵布灵可亮，这细木老婆婆诚不欺我，我下次要给她带点广岛烧。他激动得很，跟着那老头上车，面包车马达一动杀向新宿，外面灯红酒绿的好不热闹，今井翼看着这外面的美景心里那叫一个高兴啊，以为要走上人生巅峰了。  
……结果，他现在正孤零零推着小自行车走在租住公寓的路上。  
如果能回到过去，再来个什么人跟他说：“喂，你要不要出道。”，今井翼一定会毫不客气把自己的大背包砸过去：“出出出就知道出，有本事把舞台搞大一点啊！那么小你当色情脱衣舞台吼！”  
今井翼地下出道这么久，人的确越长越帅，舞也越跳越好看。那胯有时候顶起来，腰扭起来，80岁大妈看了都icu。也不怪会有一大堆男粉女粉追着说：“小翼小翼，下次还跳十六夜物语——”  
“啊…………！”  
今井翼把自己的破自行车停在楼下，随便上个锁，十分不偶像的吼了一声。住隔壁横山裕家的大白听了也跑到窗户边来吠，今井翼听了更烦：“村上信五，叫你家男人把狗拴好带个口塞谢谢。”  
他垂头丧气的上楼。  
回家的时候自行车胎爆了，所以今井翼回家的时间比平时都要晚个一小时，这就导致他走到楼下便利店时，便当暂时售罄了。肚子空空的时候，接到老头打来的电话：“你明天先不过来，后天再来。”这样下来安排也空空了，他觉得晦气的很，右眼皮突突跳，细木数子说过这是要出大事的前奏，今井翼胆子小，又觉得上楼的时候老是有人跟着一起，脚步声轻轻，赶忙回家进门就要反锁。  
[咚咚咚——]  
“打扰啦——”  
今井翼暗骂了一声。  
“谁啊？”  
他从猫眼往外面看，只见一个穿着西装，看起来还算人模人样，带个黑框的男人正站在门口，因为天色有点暗，看不太清楚脸。  
“不好意思打扰啦，nhk——”  
嗯？？nhk？  
今井翼啪啦一下就把门开开：“啊，是nhk电视台吗？”  
“NHKiss情趣用品推销……啊！”  
今井翼真的非常、极其、十分后悔开了这扇门。

（三）我可以亲你吗

今井翼被男人压在沙发上，非常不雅观的摆出双腿大开的姿势时，后悔得不得了。  
[后悔啊后悔，早知道我就不该祝他生日快乐了。]  
世界上是没有后悔这个说法的，后悔啊后悔，早知道我就……  
“小翼，我可以亲你吗？”  
今井翼犹豫了一下。  
金发男人声音非常迟疑。  
大手毫不迟疑垮下今井翼宽松的运动裤。  
“不可以————！！！”  
……  
一开始，今井翼承认是自己想多了。他如果稍微带点脑子都晓得，怎么可能会有NHK的人来主动上门。  
当然，这个可能也是有的，比如说他欠巨额高利贷不还荣登明日新闻头条。  
总之，在这个男人蹑手蹑脚跪在自己家地板上，低着头，好像隔壁大白挨骂的样子，只不过是大金的时候，今井翼有点头晕。  
他深呼吸了好几口气，忍住这大热天晚上把穿正装的男人立刻扫地出门的冲动，尽可能温柔的说：“请问，您是情趣用品推销员吗？”  
我居然能光明正大的说出个这个词语，我好肮脏。  
“是、是的！我刚刚入职不久，被分配到这一片区来推销！”  
天啊，我的粉丝都是些什么人。  
今井翼扶着额头看着面前这个几个小时之前才被自己亲了脸的新人君，后者的金发用摩丝梳得超级顺，一看就是在和自己握完手之后赶忙又继续工作。只是为了看我的表演握个手都这么积极吗？今井翼突然感动。  
他抽了抽不存在的鼻涕，给这个人倒了一杯昨晚烧的开水，递过去的时候非常谨慎的绕过了放在桌子中间的大包包：“辛苦了……那你、喝点水吧。”  
“谢谢你小翼，小翼你真好。”  
在偶像的家里面就不要再叫我的艺名了好吗！真的很羞耻啊！  
“叫我翼君吧。”  
今井翼不好意思了，小翼这种叫法，亲近的人叫起来他都嫌腻得慌，要不是偶像状态下on气场全开脸皮比墙厚，根本不可能答应朋友这么叫自己。一想到嗓门大的村上信五这么叫自己，今井翼就认为他肯定会死——被吓死。  
“嗯……嘿嘿，翼君……”  
啊，发出了痴汉的声音。  
今井翼鸡皮疙瘩都起来，但是看在男人帅的有点人神共愤的面子上，也不好表露出来。他摁开空调：“虽然这个月电费要没有了，不过看你好像很热，吹一下消消火。”  
“谢谢小、翼君。”  
租住公寓的空调烂得要命，扇叶上下晃动的时候会发出摇摇欲坠的吱呀，冲在室内的冷气有一股久不清洗内机的霉味。今井翼和这个男人对坐，一时室内安静下来。这样下去也不是办法，早点打发早点休息，今井翼开口：“嗯……你叫什么名字？”  
“啊，秀明、泷泽秀明。”  
“泷……是三点水瀑布的那个泷吗？”  
“嗯嗯，就是简单的那个泷。”  
喔，看来自己毕业三四年，基本的汉字常识还是没忘。  
今井翼又问：“那泷泽君，你……你不回家休息吗？”  
结果今井翼这么一问，原本安安静静脸红红的泷泽噔的一下从地上站起来，伸手就去抖那个包包：“对了！我是来给小翼推销的！”  
“等————”  
[哗啦啦——]  
掉在桌子上的五颜六色的东西：粉白色的大头震动棒，深紫色的小跳蛋，包装成精油袋装的润滑剂，甚至还有一些奇怪的小夹子……那是什么，猫耳头饰？猫尾巴？可是那个顶端是……？  
靠……  
从来只在某黄黑p字母开头网站上见过这些东西的今井·地下偶像·翼，突然觉得自己得了高血压，他两眼翻白就要晕倒，这边泷泽秀明眼疾手快赶快扶住。  
“小翼你怎么了！小翼你慢点！”  
泷泽秀明力气可大，他居然能单手把活生生100斤的今井翼扛上沙发。今井翼都要气死了，躺在那里声音非常轻的说了一句：“你是要来给我推销吗？”  
“是……是的……！”  
“小翼人好看，心肠也好，所以嗯……偶像不是不可以谈恋爱吗……但是还是很想让小翼体验一下，因为真的很不错……”  
虽然确实自己还没有谈恋爱，但是这家伙到底是从哪里听来的地下偶像不能谈恋爱了？好吧，我确实连女人的嘴都还没亲到过。  
今井翼愤愤不平的盯着泷泽秀明这张脸。  
说什么让自己体验一下，今井翼总觉得泷泽秀明这话有点在嘲讽自己的意思。就算你长得比模特还帅，可你比我矮。  
“我用不上，你走吧。”于是他非常干脆的要赶人走，并且从沙发上站起来，大有去厨房拿菜刀来赶的趋势。  
“诶……？等等小翼……！”  
前面说过了，泷泽秀明力气大。到底有多大，除了能单手扛今井翼，还有就是能直接把今井翼拽回来，两膝盖扳开压在沙发上，头还朝下的那种大。  
今井翼哪有过被人这么用蛮力钳制的经历，一时间居然愣住了。他眼睛睁大比成年蓝猫的还大，黑溜溜的，眼窝非常浅，于是在泷泽秀明的眼里就有些像是要哭的样子，嘴巴微微张着，猩红的舌尖和皓白的牙齿很惹眼，泷泽秀明一看心动得不得了。  
“小翼……我可以亲你吗？”  
喂你这个人，不要太得寸进尺，今井翼犹豫一下，刚想说不，胯下一凉。  
“不、不可以————！！！”  
泷泽秀明作为一个忠实的翼担，还是能经常看见他的偶像哭兮兮的样子哈。

（四）棉质内裤会激发人类母性

今井翼每每回想起自己简单又干净的感情史，都坚信自己一定是新时代三好男人。  
成为爱豆之前，今井翼交过两个女朋友。  
第一个女朋友是高中的学姐，两个人第一次约会是在百货大楼坐熊猫电玩车，玩的好不开心。今井翼趁太阳落山气氛起来了刚想挨过去热吻，结果被前来吆喝的工作人员赶下去：“要关门了，不要玩了哈。”  
第二个女朋友是大学的同班同学，他们约好在图书馆奋发学习，结果今井翼睡着了，口水又流了一手臂，醒了之后那个女生给他递来一包纸：“翼君，下次记得戴口罩。”  
他一说到要接吻就脸红，不管男的女的还是不是人的，隔壁大白有一次在外面遛弯，看见今井翼停车就冲过来，横山裕没拉住，愣是把今井翼舔了一脸的口水，舔得脸绯红。  
所以综合起来，今井翼的感情经历真是单纯得不得了，连狗狗亲他他都害臊。  
更不用提这个看起来人模人样帅到窒息，动起来比大白还狗一点的粉丝泷泽秀明索吻了。

今井翼胯下一凉，脑内警铃大叫乌拉乌拉，他鼓起力气想把泷泽往外面推，结果谁知这泷泽秀明堪比摔跤运动员的手力，今井翼越推，他越能把人往沙发里面摁，而且膝盖还顶住一边腿，用一只手去够桌上的东西。  
“小翼，那个……你能不能安静一点呀？”  
“不可————”  
结果今井翼话没说完，泷泽从桌子那堆东西里面摸了一个球型口塞，掐着今井翼下巴就往人头上套。今井翼挣了好半天，挣不掉就算了，还因为这样的大力自己两侧下颌线被掐出红印，他有点疼，疼得浑身颤抖。  
这个世界还能不能好了，愤愤睁着大眼睛用眼神面前的人，情趣用品推销员不配追星！  
“对不起……”  
泷泽秀明不太敢正视今井翼，不过，他的动作倒是温柔了下来，温柔的捏捏今井翼的小细腿，温柔的帮今井翼把因为大幅挣扎有些凌乱的刘海撩开，还很温柔的说话，说：“小翼，我就想让你试一下……那个，你说不定会喜欢……”扭扭捏捏，像个十五岁jk。  
今井翼要是能开口能动，他已经冲到厨房拿刀砍人，边砍边破口大骂：“大男人说话别这么娘们！”说不定还能上头条。  
然他动不了，他现在上身倒是穿着毛衣，下身只有内裤了，一双细长匀称的长腿被扳得很开。而之所以泷泽秀明会突然温柔，也还不是因为早就手快把今井翼用静电胶布手脚都缠好固定住了。  
那当然温柔，根本不怕跑。  
泷泽秀明的眼神也很温柔，如果这是一个非常正经的场合，看到这样的眼神，今井翼断定十个女生十一个都会沦陷，可泷泽秀明这温柔的眼神是对着自己那条单薄的棉内裤，这就让他非常不能沦陷了。  
他唔唔唔唔，发出一阵阵不满的喉音，但是因为带了口塞，嘴巴合不上就算了，口水还顺着往下滑，他被绑得老紧，却还是坚持不懈在动，扭啊扭的，单薄的胸膛跟着起伏，藏在大大的针织毛衣背后。泷泽的手撑在今井翼脑袋下面，还没反应过来，就被滴了一片晶莹剔透的涎水。  
“……”  
泷泽秀明盯着那滩水，今井翼盯着泷泽秀明盯着那滩水的眼睛。  
[啪嗒……]  
“喂喂喂！！！！你流鼻血了！！！”

有时候人霉了是真的会霉到家，今井翼先生今天又真正感同身受了一次。  
这个霉到家，还是字面意义上的霉到家。  
两只手被高高举过头顶，静电胶布恰到好处绑住今井翼瘦窄的手腕；两条长腿被分得大开，然后掰成M形的姿势，又拿胶布绕在膝盖上下。今井翼的脑袋枕在沙发坐垫上，泷泽秀明有力的大手掐住跟前晃来晃去的纤腰，以一种自下而上近乎倒立的方式把今井翼固定在沙发上。  
被这种方式放倒的体验真的很可怕，今井翼甚至有一种脑子里面的血快要冲出鼻腔的感觉，眼睛相当难受，脖子也因为这样压迫酸得发疼。  
“呜……”  
他不由得发出小小的一声呜咽，结果一个没刹住，口水又吞不住滑出嘴角。  
今井翼不禁想自己是不是口水人，做梦睡觉流口水，做爱被绑流口水。  
真的很丢人。  
泷泽秀明埋个脑袋也不知道在想什么，他伸长手在那堆东西里面翻来翻去，愁眉苦脸。然后好像发现了宝贝，眼睛噌亮就抬起头来：“小翼你看！我找到了这个，这个是那种透明按摩指套。”  
结果发现今井翼的样子何止是狼狈，眼泪水糊得一脸都是，嘴巴被迫张开，皱着眉头可怜兮兮。  
泷泽秀明噔时小腹一紧，一口气差点嗝屁。他把人放正屁股坐在沙发垫上，还是没松。他凑近，看着今井翼眼睛红红的样子心头可软。  
“别哭、小翼你别哭。”  
泷泽的嘴唇和腹肌是完全不同的两种生物，细细密密的吻落在今井翼的眼睫上又软又柔，就像小时候女孩子都喜欢嚼的棉花糖。泷泽还伸出舌头来，轻轻舔舐今井翼憋不住的眼泪，一弯长长的湿痕要是上了色保证是手艺精湛的眼线。今井翼被舔得都要忘掉自己现在这模样到底是被谁弄的，手臂一缩就想圈住泷泽的脖子；然后他眼神迷迷茫茫，就看泷泽秀明脱了外套，衬衣一扯，扣子蹦到今井翼胸前还弹了两下，露出比便利店板装咖喱切割得分明的八块腹肌，泷泽动，那腹肌却像钢板一样，完全不动。  
“呜呜呜——”  
“小翼你别哭啦，来我再亲亲。”  
不过今井翼到底是哭得越来越小声，泷泽秀明那棉花糖一样的嘴唇和他的贴在一起了，舌头非常不柔软的撞进来带着今井翼的一起搅来搅去。今井翼眯着哭肿的眼睛迷迷糊糊想，泷泽秀明这人怎么口水都是甜的，说不定进来的时候吃了草莓糖，一边被泷泽轻轻勾舔上颚的动作逗得后背酥麻。别说，还挺舒服。  
等把人亲舒服了，泷泽这才直起身。今井翼的那双手不知什么时候已经围在他的脖颈了，泷泽退开的时候还愣了一下，接着脸笑得像得宠的大金毛一样开。  
他把刚刚拿起来的指套袋子拆开，接着就指尖轻轻挑开今井翼的内裤。今井翼早些时候被伺候舒服了就起来了，内裤前面湿湿的，也是因为没什么经验这么容易被挑起情欲。  
泷泽秀明不由得下身竖起大拇指。  
这年头还穿棉质平角内裤的偶像真是太可爱了。

（五）用薰衣草味香水的一般都不是坏人

“这个指套上面有小小的圆点凸起来，小翼你是第一次，我先用这个帮你出来。”  
泷泽秀明随手摸了瓶润滑液按压两下，挤在今井翼的臀缝上透明黏腻的润滑剂被空调风吹起浅浅的西瓜味，今井翼红的脸都要滴血了，但是被缠住的双腿却在润滑剂滴上去的瞬间反射性的张开了一点，大腿的肉肉微微发颤。  
泷泽秀明手一糊，润滑剂就把今井翼的屁股湿得一塌糊涂，然后他穿好指套，中指小心翼翼的钻进了今井翼的后穴。  
“好、奇……怪。”  
确实奇怪，今井翼在此之前从来没有过这样的体验，屁股里面插着一根手指的感觉非常奇怪，想将它挤出身体，却没想到这玩意自己越滑越深。而且泷泽秀明带了指套，指套上面的刺点与穴肉在手指深入的过程中越贴越紧，只要今井翼闭上眼，甚至能想象出来贴紧与分开的每个瞬间。  
“嗯嗯，你没有经验，所以我先帮你按摩一下，因为说明书上讲，这样你会更舒服。”  
今井翼完全没意识到泷泽秀明这哪里是要推销情趣用品的节奏，这是要操他。  
他昏沉沉的，感受泷泽的手指在他的身体内缓缓破开属于自己的航道，润滑剂与不断渗出的体液是升起的海浪。他在寻找一份宝物，于是海浪为他托出天地。泷泽秀明的手指不能再深入了，干脆微微一曲。  
“噫——？呜哇！泷、泷——哈啊！——！”  
今井翼那原本舒服得要闭眼睛，嚯一下就睁大，他这一叫不得了，口塞都没挡住，空调嘎吱没电，不转了。  
“小翼……”  
泷泽秀明声线低哑，他不是容易出汗的体质，活生生被今井翼这一叫叫得浑身发热，满头大汗。他伸手取下今井翼的口塞，然后空出来的一手两指又塞进今井翼的嘴巴，今井翼舔得很乖。他后穴不自觉绞紧泷泽的手指，泷泽的指尖有一会没一会搔上那一点，头皮都要炸开的搔痒感让今井翼又要哭出来了，他呜呜呜叫，小心又甜美。泷泽秀明听得那叫舒爽，于是长了薄薄茧巴的大手从嘴巴滑出来，厚实一裹，今井翼从没被他人碰过的阴茎就跳着渗出前液。  
“泷泽别……呜呜……弄……啊！”  
“不行，小翼这个样子要是不先射一次，肯定会昏。”  
泷泽说的都是废话，今井翼除了听说过做爱的时候高血压送医院的人，从没说过还有这种昏迷法。他又要骂人了，脑子里蹦出好多之前从别的偶像那里学到的词汇就要实践，结果泷泽秀明裹住他分身的那只手突然上下撸动，还加快速度。  
于是今井翼不由得猫起身子好像要跑。泷泽怎么可能放他走，因为弯腰略微滑出的手指又戳回去，发狠劲顶弄今井翼的前列腺；前面那只手也要命，撸动起来发出啧啧水声。今井翼不骂人了，他声音都快喊哑，不停的叫。  
“饶了我饶了我，不行了啊……”  
“马上就好了。”泷泽这手速堪称单身狗一绝。  
“我……我要去、去了————！！”  
眼前一白，今井翼前面高潮了，爽得直翻白眼。  
他自慰的次数少，精液浓，又浓又多，流的泷泽秀明满手都是，指缝都被浸湿了，有那么一股溅到毛衣遮不住的小腹上，滑啊滑，勾勒今井翼漂亮的人鱼线。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”今井翼才射完，除了哈哈气什么都说不出来，不过他觉得腿酸了：“松……松一下……”  
泷泽这边瞧今井翼刚刚射出的精液发愣呢，哪来空给今井翼松绑。他鬼使神差还把手伸到嘴边舔：“嗯，真健康。”舔完还糊到今井翼嘴边，“小翼你品品。”  
我品你个鬼。  
也正好是今井翼没力气，被绑着，不然泷泽秀明这番发言又要被今井翼砍上三四次。今井翼用眼神嗔怪泷泽秀明，但身体诚实，嘴巴张开舌尖一碰。  
“好啦好啦，小翼别生气，我来给你松松。”这边泷泽像是意识到不对了，讨好的笑笑，把剩下的精液都塞进今井翼的嘴巴，然后在衬衫上擦擦。  
他打量着今井翼现在的模样，因为高潮不久，今井翼大腿内侧此时还泛着绯红，泷泽一碰，今井翼就抖，很敏感。今井翼的针织毛衣还没脱呢，空调又停了，闷得今井翼有点出汗。  
“好热……”  
今井翼得了解放，手就想扒拉衣服，可是现在没力气，这个撩衣服的动作撩到一半就被放弃了，衣服恰好遮住眼睛。  
“哎这衣服咋回事，泷泽你帮帮我。”  
泷泽秀明坏得很，他嘴上应得好，心下灵机一动，趁今井翼不注意，又从旁边偷偷摸来按摩棒，涂了点润滑剂就往今井翼的屁股塞。  
“嗯？喂！泷泽！”然后摁开开关，调到最大，“喂、啊……嗯……别弄了别弄了……！！”  
今井翼哪受的了，他说白了是个雏，泷泽这边一塞进来他才缓和又觉得要射，而且这次还是后面。和前面完全不同，今井翼甚至觉得自己像个女人一样，后面还没高潮呢，哗啦一滩水就冲出来，沙发垫都被打得湿透。  
“不要啦不要啦……呜呜……泷泽你关了吧……”  
今井翼被毛衣遮着眼睛，任何触感都会变得格外明显，他甚至知道泷泽此时一定是在盯着他的脸，看他的反应，这人焉儿坏，把他弄的这么狼狈，自己倒开心，光明正大的说来推销。今井翼委屈，一委屈嘴巴撅起来，红红的。  
不过这次，他还没哭，泷泽自己就关了那玩意了。  
“小翼……”  
泷泽秀明帮忙把他的毛衣扯下来了。今井翼一下见光，眼睛受不住，反射性的流了点盐水。泷泽把人轻轻抱在自己的腿上坐好，凑过来嗅嗅亲亲，“小翼，你真可爱。”  
“你……”  
今井翼被泷泽秀明摸摸脑袋，扶着脑勺放上他那宽实的肩膀。今井翼一时说不出话，他深深吸了好几口气都还是有点打颤，不过他两只手环住泷泽的脖子，觉得泷泽身上的薰衣草香水味真好闻。


End file.
